


七夕快乐

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Relationships: 久诚X兮兮
Kudos: 1





	七夕快乐

每个人心里都有一杆秤，啊不是一个小本本。

“我生气了，我很委屈，我虽然什么都没说但是这个本子不会忘记的。”

这个本子今天有点忙。

“曹志顺给ggx安排了皮肤，结果临出发前陈队和我说曹志顺也给他安排了，录节目的时候英凯居然说曹志顺也要给他安排，这个仇我一定要报，先记下来。”

晚上结束完一些乱七八糟的事情已经是接近十点钟了，久诚站在门外，拿着今天兮兮偷摸塞给他的备用房卡，左右歪头确定没有什么可疑人物之后直接拿房卡打开了房门，顺手还拿门锁链反锁了一波。

房间里空无一人，只有浴室里的水声在昭示着房间的短期内主人在做什么，想着想着某中单就觉得自己不太淡定，但还是装作很正经的样子坐在沙发上开了一局大乱斗。

浴室的门很快就打开，兮兮穿着松松垮垮的浴袍走了出来，刚上色的头发还有点掉色，带着点颜色的水滴在浴袍上晕染开来。

久诚瞬间就觉得自己的呼吸乱了节奏，但还是强行把自己的目光挪回大乱斗上，兮兮看起来也是不着急，坐在另一边的沙发上翘着二郎腿不知道在看手机上的什么内容，本就没有好好系的浴袍松松垮垮的，此时此刻兮兮的两条大白腿在那晃悠晃悠的，简直是要把久诚的心给晃乱。

对面响起了‘victory’的声音，久诚丢掉手机的同时兮兮也把手机放了下去，久诚原本想站起来去他那，却没想到兮兮直接笑眯眯地走过来，直接坐在了久诚的腿上。

虽然两个人已经负距离交流好多次了，但是兮兮从来没这么主动过。

事出反常必有妖。

但是久诚完美的体现了‘男人是下半身思考的物种’这句话，看着兮兮解开自己浴袍的带子，发现他根本没穿内裤的时候，久诚觉得自己今晚估计是不太想睡觉了。

结果没想到的是，兮兮拿着浴袍带子抓着久诚的两只手放到头顶眼疾手快地就给他绑了起来。

久诚挑眉：“什么意思。”

兮兮笑了一下没说话，慢慢地退了下去半跪在软绵绵的地毯上顺便拽掉了久诚的裤子，隔着内裤开始安慰着久诚已经有点抬头的小兄弟。

久诚一时间没反应过来兮兮的这个动作，他抬着下巴居高临下的看着兮兮，这个角度能很好的看到身下人的一室春光，久诚巴不得现在就把这个不知死活的小东西丢到床上好好教育一下，可惜手被人绑住，曹志顺只能一边活动着自己的手腕想要解开带子一边分出一部分精力想要看看某位上单还要玩什么花样。

今天的兮兮明显也是没什么耐心，揉捏了小久诚两下之后就脱掉了人的内裤，露出了一种意味不明的笑容之后直接含住了已经抬头的欲望顶端。

动弹不得的久诚倒吸了一口凉气，手上的动作更加快速，似乎是想快点挣脱开，但越着急仿佛越起到了相反作用，眼看着身下的兮兮完全低下头舌头时不时地舔舐着柱身，快要退出来的时候还悄悄勾了一下顶端的小眼，久诚真的觉得自己整个人都不太好，下身的兴奋和手腕上的摩擦形成了鲜明的对比，一向不怎么容易失控的情绪仿佛也在一瞬间达到了顶端。

不知道过了多久，兮兮感觉自己的下巴已经酸的不行，几乎是有些自暴自弃地退了出来怨念地瞪了久诚一眼，然后直接又坐在了久诚身上，只不过刚才是侧坐，现在是整个人张开大腿跨着坐了上去。

久诚笑着稍微扭了一下自己的腰，完全抬头的小久诚直接蹭到了兮兮的穴口，不一样的感官让久诚没忍住吹了个口哨。

“自己弄过了？”

兮兮瞪了一眼久诚，突然就停下了自己的动作，今晚终于第一次满意的兮兮有些得意地看着久诚。

“怎么说，曹老板不给安排个皮肤吗，小弟我这陪练陪笑陪睡的。”

得，合着搁这等着呢。

久诚看着在酒店灯光下照射着的兮兮那头紫色头发，好像在光的照射下有着另一番不一样的感觉，久诚拉回了自己的意识，直接把背在身后的手挪到了身前按着兮兮的腰直接强行把自己的东西捅了进去。

一时间被完全填满的后穴快速缩紧着，兮兮发出一声呜咽，红着眼睛看着掉在地上不知道什么时候被久诚解开的带子，心里已经把久诚的祖宗十八代全都问候了个遍。

久诚捏着兮兮的腰，刚才的急性子也不知道去哪了，他直接把兮兮抱了起来心满意足地把人丢到了床上，稍微退出去了点的欲望在兮兮的穴口蹭了蹭，凑到兮兮耳边说了一句话。

兮兮脸红的骂了一句操。

久诚笑了笑直接捅进去开始了几乎是粗暴地抽插。

“我和周洁琼掉水里你救谁。”

没有什么九浅一深也没什么过多的技巧，两个人都像疯了一样想要从对方身上汲取到更多，兮兮觉得自己的下面已经快被撞得失去知觉，肠道在不停的刺激下一阵痉挛，眼前渐渐浮现出一片水雾，刚想开口说点什么，就感觉身上的人伸出手捂住了自己的嘴。

久诚明显是捂得比较匆忙，连着兮兮的嘴巴和鼻子一起捂了进去，兮兮半眯着眼睛只想要给自己开始叫嚣的身体提供点空气，他拽着久诚的手想要拽下去，无奈久诚身下近乎是残忍的动作根本没停，兮兮手上也几乎是使不出来力气，只能伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着久诚的手掌，却没想触碰到了久诚什么奇奇怪怪的反射弧，得到的只是下面更加残忍的撞击。

这边久诚也没闲着，他本来不想管煞风景的手机铃声，可是在开到来电显示之后思索半天还是接了下去。

“我，我在酒店附近啊，我这么大个人还能丢了不成。”

“哎呀放心吧，我肯定早睡不会耽误飞机，教练我发现你现在有点运营的啰嗦体质了。”

“好好好我错了我马上就回去。”

这边的兮兮没听清对面是谁，只想着快点解脱，久诚也一个没留神松了手，兮兮满脸都是眼泪，模模糊糊地抓住久诚的手一个没留神就哼唧了出来。

“顺哥......”

久诚啪叽一下把手机扔到了一边，也没管挂没挂，捏着兮兮的肩膀就是下一轮进攻。

久诚眼疾手快地把人又往上提了提，有点无奈地想要不是自己看着说不定今晚就泡在浴缸里出不来了。

兮兮在浴缸另一边明显困得不行，最后直接倒在久诚怀里迷迷糊糊的骂来骂去。

久诚有点心软地摸了摸兮兮的头发，却在下一秒巴不得拽着人再来一发。

“我怎么能让你和周洁琼一起去河边呢，周洁琼是我的。”

（风中凌乱的久哲：公费谈恋爱要不得。）


End file.
